warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Disruption
For the Status Effect, see Disrupt. Disruption is an Endless Mission type introduced in , tasking the Tenno with recovering items from conduits, asset security systems which Alad V has marketed and sold across the system. Similar to Mobile Defense, the squad must fight high-ranking enemies to loot a conduit key and activate a terminal, then defend it from a Demo unit that tries to destroy that terminal. It is accessible only after completing the Natah quest (Jupiter). The Disruption Node on Lua is only accessible after completing The Sacrifice quest. Mechanics At the start of the mission, there is a single terminal. Hacking this terminal will begin the objective as endless waves of enemies begin to spawn. Four conduits colored red, white, blue, and cyan then appear around the map, requiring keys to activate which are dropped by special enemy units: Amalgams at Ganymede on Jupiter, and heavy (often Eximus) units everywhere else. Activating the conduit will provide a random effect that either buffs or debuffs the Tenno, or strengthens enemy forces, as well as spawn a Demo. The Demo (Demolysts at Ganymede, and Demolishers everywhere else), which is essentially a significantly more durable heavy unit and is indicated by an enemy marker and a periodic beeping noise, will immediately beeline for the active conduit and once it gets close enough it will begin to channel and self-destruct, destroying the conduit. The Demo's enemy marker appears once a Tenno gets within 30 meters of it and gradually increases in range to 100 meters for the rest of the squad as long as it is in line of sight. The conduit is considered successfully defended once the Demo attempting to destroy it is killed and failed if the Demo completed its destruction. If, for whatever reason, a Demo has neither been slain nor reached the conduit after 2 minutes, the conduit will be considered successfully defended. If the conduit applies a debuff and is destroyed, the debuff will persist until the current round ends. Likewise, if the conduit applies a buff and it's successfully defended, the buff will persist until the current round ends. Once all four conduits have been interacted with, and at least one has been successfully defended, players will receive rewards, and the mission will continue for another round. An extraction point will appear giving players the option to extract individually; any player entering the extraction zone will trigger a countdown timer, at the end of which all players in the extraction zone will be extracted while remaining players continue playing and can extract later any time they choose. Sometimes Conduit Failsafes may be found throughout the map, which can be used on an active conduit to negate the effects of all conduits for the remainder of the round. Conduit Effects *Note that conduit effects in a Disruption node will change if another faction occupies it. *Note that Conduit effects with numerical values scale with enemy level. Locations Dark Sector Disruption}} Rewards Disruption does not follow the traditional 'AABC' rotation for endless missions. The reward tier is determined by both round progression and round performance, i.e. the number of conduits successfully defended. Demolisher Drops Depending on the location, Demo Units will have a unique drop: Notes *The Demolysts and Demolishers will periodically emit a nullifying pulse with a radius of 5''' meters, dispelling buffs from players that engage them in melee combat, as well as removing barriers like 's in their path. *The Electifying Conduit debuff appears to also behave as a Nullifying Conduit when attempting to use Cloak Arrows with Ivara, as it dispels the ability entirely when in it's radius. May be a bug. Confirmation needed Tips *The Demo units are vulnerable to various crowd-control effects (see Demolysts for more details): ** 's suspension effect can be used to prevent the Demo units from reaching the console. ** 's tether will lock the Demo units in place for its duration. **Zenurik's Temporal Blast can significantly slow a Demo unit down. However, it doesn't slow the charging process when the Demo already reached the console. *The Demo units are not affected by 's , making it difficult for players outside of the Snow Globe to shoot inside at the Demo unit. *A conduit on the HUD changes from grey text to white if a player in the team picks up a key (this may be inaccurate at the start of the level, or following a host migration). Trivia *"Destroy them, my Amalgams!" and "Stay awhile, stay forever!" announced by Alad V during the mission on Jupiter are both references to Impossible Mission, a 1984 game for Commodore 64. *Fortuna's Little Duck serves as mission control for all Disruption missions outside of Jupiter. *Prior to , 'spare' keys could be picked up by the players and used in the next round for a faster progression. After the Hotfix, keys that have been left on the ground will despawn when the corresponding conduit is activated, however keys already held can still be carried over into the next round. Keys can also despawn if another key of the same type drops provided that sufficient time has passed since the previous drop. Media Warframe How To Play Disruption Mode in 4 Easy Steps Patch History *Fixed Demolishers being turned into Thralls by Liches. ;Disruption Relic Reward Changes: Based on some great player feedback we’ve shifted Relic types around per Rotation for some Disruption nodes to better balance the reward vs length of time you’re dedicating to the mission: ;Sedna/Kelpie *Rotation A Rewards now drop Meso Relics, replacing Lith Relics *Rotation B Rewards now drop Neo Relics, replacing Meso Relics *Rotation C Rewards now drop Axi Relics, replacing Neo Relics ;Uranus/Ur *Rotation A Rewards now drop Meso Relics, replacing Lith Relics *Rotation B Rewards now drop Neo Relics, replacing Meso Relics *Rotation C Rewards now drop Axi Relics, replacing Neo Relics **We're investigating this node only dropping Neo Relics. ;Lua/Apollo *Rotation A Rewards now drop Neo Relics, replacing Lith Relics *Rotation B Rewards now drop Axi Relics, replacing Meso Relics *Rotation C Rewards now drop Axi Relics, replacing Neo Relics ;Jupiter/Ganymede *Rotation A Rewards now drop Meso Relics, replacing Lith Relics *Rotation B Rewards now drop Neo Relics, replacing Meso Relics *Rotation C Rewards now drop Axi Relics only, Meso Relics have been removed ;Mars/Olympus *Removed duplicate Lith Relic from Rotation A Rewards *Rotation B Rewards now drop Lith Relics, replacing Meso Relics *Rotation C Rewards now drop Meso Relics, replacing Neo Relics *New Axi Relics for Atlas Prime, Tekko Prime, and Dethcube Prime now also drop in Rotation C of Galleon Disruption, Lua Disruption, and Jupiter Disruption. *Increased Neptune, Laomedeia Disruption Credit Cache rewards based on feedback: **Rotation A is now solely a 100% chance for a 2x 10,000 Credits Cache. **Rotation B is now solely a 100% chance for a 3x 10,000 Credits Cache. **Rotation C is now 95% chance for a 5x 10,000 Credits Cache. ***Universal Medallion still remains as a 5% chance reward **You’ll recall when we launched this node, we mentioned that “Expect higher-than-usual Credit Rewards from this Endless mode. While it may not be a perfect competition for the Index, it’ll be a change of pace for those looking to get some Credits with a change of scenery.” We still aren’t in Index territory, but it should at least be more rewarding. Let us know what you think! *Reduced minimum range at which Demolyst markers hide when close to the player to 5 meters from 8 meters. *Fixed the red visual marker hint for Demolysts not appearing in Gas City. *Disruption Arbitration now requires 8 completed Conduits to extract. It was always meant to be 8, but Mainline didn’t include that change! **'''Rewards are still given every other round: 4 Conduits per Round = 2 Rounds to extract. *Joining a Disruption mission in progress will now lock when either 2 Conduits are completed or 1 Conduit has failed, as opposed to locking after 1 Conduit is completed/failed. *Changes to reduce marker clutter: **''Markers only show for active Conduits or if a player has picked up a Conduit key for it.'' **''One marker will always be shown if there are no active Conduits and no Conduit Keys picked up.'' **''Conduit Keys on the ground for a matching Conduit will be removed as soon as it is activate'' *Fixed between-Wave rewards not popping up when playing Disruption on Mars - Olympus. *Fixed progression stopper after Round 10 of Disruption, where the Demolisher Thrasher wouldn't spawn above level 80. *Fixed more potential cases of Demolyst enemies not spawning in missions which are lower level than their equivalent Star Chart mission. *Fixed some players having their Mastery Rank recalculated slightly lower than before as a result of moving nodes around in the Star Chart for the Disruption expansion. *Fixed Disruption Nox sometimes not attempting to shoot at players. ;DISRUPTION EXPANSION NOTE: New Nodes have been added which means to be eligible for Arbitrations, you must complete them! Originally making its debut in The Jovian Concord, the Disruption game-mode was immediately a hit - fast paced with high stakes, your skills were put to the test. Alad V has sold his Conduit technology for a quick Credit, and Disruption has spread. We now bring you 6 more locations of varying difficulty throughout the Origin System to play this game mode - with new rewards throughout! Each will feature new Debuffs appropriate for their setting, from Moonquakes to Ghoul Graves! ;Grineer Settlement - Mars, Olympus Will you be able to stop Grineer Ghouls before it’s too late? This will be a new player’s first encounter with Disruption, and it’s balanced accordingly. *Moved Olympus mobile defense from Mars Olympus to Tharsis to replace ice planet Hijack. ;Corpus Outpost - Neptune, Laomedeia Expect higher-than-usual Credit Rewards from this Endless mode. While it may not be a perfect competition for the Index, it’ll be a change of pace for those looking to get some Credits with a change of scenery. The new ‘Universal Syndicate Medallion’ can also be found in Disruption here! *Moved Spy mission on Neptune Laomedeia to Nereid on the main path. *Replaced Spy mission on Laomedeia with Disruption since it’s off the main path (ice planet hijack gets removed in the process as it has Jupiter in its skybox). ;Grineer Galleon - Sedna, Kelpie (Grineer) If you’re looking for how to earn Gauss, he can be earned here on Sedna’s Disruption mode! The new ‘Universal Syndicate Medallion’ can also be found in Disruption here! *Moved Sabotage from Kelpie to Rusalka to replace Capture ;Grineer Galleon - Uranus, Ur (Infested) Take on the endless swarms of Infested in Disruption, including a sneak peak at a new enemy! Here you’ll find Gauss’s Signature Weapon Blueprints for the ACCELTRA and AKARIUS on Infested Demolyst Agents! The new ‘Universal Syndicate Medallion’ can also be found in Disruption here! ;Grineer Kuva Fortress - Kuva Fortress, Tamu The Kuva Fortress has a new endless mode! Here you’ll be able to earn Kuva in a new way! First - the mission reward tables themselves. This is of course the obvious choice, but as we developed these tables we know the fact that Boosters don’t work on them is an issue. So we’ve also added Kuva to the Grineer Demolysts that aim to destroy the Conduits of Kuva Disruption! The new ‘Universal Syndicate Medallion’ can also be found in Disruption here! *Moved defense from Fortress Tamu to Nabuk to replace Capture ;Lua - Lua, Apollo (Corpus) A new node has been added on Lua featuring Disruption revisit your past for a chance to earn Somatic Fibres, a necessary component in Lua Lens construction! The new ‘Universal Syndicate Medallion’ can also be found in Disruption here! Disruption has also been added as a possible mission type for Void Fissures, Sorties, Syndicate missions, and more! ;NEW REWARD: ;LUA LENS BLUEPRINT A new Focus Lens found only on Lua Disruption which allows you even greater Focus conversion! ;NEW REWARD: ;Universal Syndicate Medallion! This mysterious item is accepted by all eligible Syndicates to give you 1,000 Standing. If you’re lucky enough to find one in Disruption, you’ll be able to gain favour with any of the core 6 Syndicates (Steel Meridian, Arbiters of Hexis, Cephalon Suda, New Loka, Red Veil, Perrin Sequence)! You will also be able to use it with Quills, Vox Solaris, Ostron, and Solaris United. We are planning on making ‘Universal’ mean a bit more here and in a future Hotfix this will be usable in Conclave, Simaris, and Vent Kids as well. We are starting small with this item as it has potential for a large impact on various economy elements that we want to carefully measure, but expect iteration and larger versions of these for rewards! Anything from special Alerts featuring multiple, future drop tables, and more! *Hordes of enemies no longer attack players who are trying to extract individually in the Disruption gamemode. This prevents potential Amalgams from running away from the players who are choosing to stick around and fight. *Made numerous performance optimizations to the Disruption gamemode.﻿ *Demolysts can no longer be disarmed by the Halikar, as they stop attacking the Conduit. This follows precedent with Demolysts already being immune to the effects of Loki's and Mesa's disarm abilities. *Increased Hexanon rewards from the Disruption gamemode by 25%. *The Health Drain effect from Conduits now only drains when your Health is higher than 20. This fixes the Health Drain killing you which is not consistent with other gamemode debuffs. *Fixed Loki being able to Switch Teleport enemy Demolysts/VIPs into pits and kill them instantly. VIPs are now teleported to safety if placed into a pit. **''This issue specifically was wrongly overused in Operation: Hostile Mergers to gain a Leaderboard advantage. We’ll have more information soon that will speak to our action plans regarding the Leaderboards.'' : https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1098437-operation-hostile-mergers-leaderboard-information/ **Fixed Disruption score not updating for the Conduits which were active when Host migration occurred. *Demolyst marker changes: **Increased initial range of the attack marker from 25m to 30m. **The attack marker increases in range from 30m to 100m when the Demolyst is looked at by a nearby player, so that squadmates can see it without it being manually marked. *Added new flashing FX for the four marker colors to replace the default yellow flash FX. *Moved the extraction timer UI offset below everything else to make it more visible and not so easily confused with other mission timers. *Removed PH from 'mission timeout started' text, made the popup message red and last for 5 seconds instead of 3 to improve visibility. *Fixed in-world markers for active Conduits not showing up outside the tile they spawned in. *Fixed Aero Agility being in Disruption Rotation A when it should be in Rotation C with the other Rare Mods. *Fixed Aero Periphery being in Disruption Rotation C when it should be in Rotation A with the other Common Mods. *Increased Amalgam spawn rate! This will be more noticeable the more players you have in the squad. *Disruption Marker UI visibility changes: **Increased Conduit and key marker color lightness to make them more visible (in-world, minimap and objective UI) **Increased the in-world display range of key pickup markers **Lowered the minimum radius of Conduit markers and increased their attachment height *Demolysts no longer spawn at the same point for each Conduit, instead they will spawn randomly within a set range from the Conduit. *Reduced the force applied to pickups spawned by the Conduit Resupply buff and raised their spawn height further above the Conduit. *Made a micro-optimization to the Disruption game mode. *Fixes towards Nullifier effects from Demolysts lingering permanently for Clients in Disruption. *Fixed a progression stopping issue where the Disruption Conduits would not spawn if you killed a Demolyst at the exact last second of their combustion. *Fixed numerous Host migration fixes for Disruption Conduits: **Fixed references to Demolysts being lost (fixes Health bar UI issue) **Fixed Demolysts not attacking the Conduits **Fixed Demolysts not exploding next to Conduits *Fixed Demolysts not appearing in the Codex.﻿﻿ *Doubled the amount of Hexenon reward drop from Disruption. *Removed the Disruption 'Conduit Shields' buff as it doesn't do anything to protect the conduits after the design change which added Demolysts. *Disruption Conduit Nullifier bubbles now grow over 6 seconds when they spawn, instead of immediately spawning in at full size when the Conduit is activated. *Fixes towards not receiving Disruption rewards after a Host migration. *Fixed individual extraction not being available for the first 3 Disruption Operation: Hostile Mergers missions. *Fixed see unlocalized text/wrong node name when looking at "online status" or receiving game invitation from friends who are playing the Disruption Operation: Hostile Mergers missions that you haven't unlocked yet. *Fixed the Disruption ‘Energy Drain’ modification applying to the Operator's Energy which prohibited ability to Transfer back. *Introduced. }} de:Störung es:Interrupción Category:Missions Category:Update 25